Sin Palabras
by Chock-exComandante Leonhart
Summary: Durante una resonante victoria, dos palabras son dichas bajo un perfecto cielo estrellado. Oneshot, fluff.


_Soundtrack:_ Primero, _Love Grows,_ del FFVIII Soundtrack, y luego _Waltz for the Moon_ cuando la escena lo amerita.

_Disclaimer:_ Final Fantasy VIII, todos sus personajes, sus locaciones, etcétera, no me pertenecen. Sigo en la lista de espera para cuando el infierno se congele. Hasta entonces, maldigo a Square-Enix.

* * *

_****__**Sin Palabras**_

* * *

Perfecta. Ninguna otra palabra podía describir aquella noche. El cielo despejado, las estrellas y la luna brillando con toda su belleza nocturna, dando bendiciones a la tierra con sus rayos de luz. Ella no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar realmente el cielo nocturno en los últimos meses, pero ahora que habían llegado finalmente a un mínimo grado de paz, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para admirar la bella pintura que era aquel cielo nocturno.

Pero había algo que hacía más perfecto aquel pacífico, silencioso y tranquilo momento, Rinoa sabía, y era el poder disfrutarlo con alguien que también apreciaba poder ver este cielo otra vez, alguien que había temido no poder ver el cielo nuevamente.

Una luz cruzó a través del cielo, cortando una línea de puro blanco en el oscuro y estrellado cielo, y Rinoa la observó con ojos grandes y maravillados, recordando una estrella fugaz similar en una noche igualmente memorable. Ella recordó qué había sucedido, y sabía que él también la recordaba.

Rinoa se volvió hacia su derecha y apuntó hacía la estrella con su dedo índice, en un gesto igual al de la oportunidad anterior. Él sonrió, una sonrisa honesta y real, recordando lo mismo, y se acercó.

Él levantó su mano izquierda, tomando su muñeca, y siguió hacia arriba, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Él pasó una mano alrededor de su cintura, y la trajo más cerca.

- Hay algo que todavía no te dije.- susurró Squall a Rinoa mientras sus caras se acercaban.

- Ya sé.- respondió ella, sonriendo al sentir su aliento y su aroma.- No necesitás decirlo. Los dos lo sabemos.

Por un instante, hubo silencio, un momento perfecto de paz entre ellos, y Squall acercó a Rinoa, y lentamente la besó. Ella se acercó también, juntando sus dos almas bajo aquel cielo estrellado mientras Balamb Garden volaba sobre el océano, silencioso, imperturbable, perfecto.

Pasó un largo momento, y cuando el aire comenzó a acabarse, rompieron el beso, no obstante muy reacios. Al alejarse, Squall miró a los ojos a Rinoa, y sintió su calor a través de su remera. Ella río silenciosamente, y él soltó su mano, envolviendo su otro brazo en su esbelta cintura, abrazándola.

- ¿Sabés a qué me hace acordar esto?- preguntó ella, recostada contra su pecho y cuello, observando el brillante océano.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él en respuesta, y ella inclinó un poco la cabeza para observar la luna de otoño y las estrellas.

- La noche en la que nos conocimos.- dijo ella nostálgicamente.- Todo es tan similar, excepto que ahora estás sonriendo de verdad.

Squall resopló levemente, no enojado o molesto, sino casi riendo.

- No estoy fingiendo esta vez.- susurró, y ella asintió mientras él se inclinaba para besarla en la frente. Luego de un momento, ella se inclinó hacia atrás y lo miró, y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su cara.- ¿…qué?

- ¿Querés que tratemos de nuevo?- preguntó ella, y él parpadeó.

- No estamos vestidos.- remarcó él, y ella sacudió la cabeza.

- No necesitás tu uniforme para _bailar_, Squall.- explicó Rinoa.- Sacate esos regímenes de entrenamiento del Garden de tu cabeza y actuá como una persona normal por una vez.- Al finalizar, ella sacó la lengua burlonamente, y Squall no pudo sino reír.

- Está bien.- replicó él, y asintió. Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó de nuevo, y la escuchó suspirar contenta al hacerlo. Se separaron de nuevo, y ella sacudió la cabeza.

- O podemos seguir haciendo eso.- añadió ella.- La verdad no me importa.

Cualquier respuesta que Squall hubiera hecho fue interrumpida por un destello de luz que los cegó momentáneamente, y ambos giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta del balcón.

- ¡Ja!- gritó Selphie, golpeando el aire con su puño mientras Irvine sostenía un teléfono celular plegable en una mano.- ¡Yo _sabía_ que había una buena razón para comprar un celular con cámara! ¡Tomen eso, baterías!

- Um.- comenzó Squall, su expresión balanceando entre sorpresa y casi vergüenza. Rinoa se sacudió contra él al reír, y Squall comenzó a calmarse mientras ella daba un paso atrás, fuera de su abrazo, y enlazaba sus dedos con los de él.

- Bueno, Comandante.- dijo ella.- ¿Bailamos, o tengo que hipnotizarlo de nuevo?- Squall se volvió hacia ella, y mostró otra pequeña sonrisa.

- Siempre me tuviste hipnotizado.- replicó él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.- Acepto.

* * *

- ¡Ey ey, eyeyeyey!- dijo Zell Dincht rápida y silenciosamente al saltar sobre el escenario donde la banda del Garden tocaba, y recientemente habían terminado su más reciente canción, un rock-and-roll rápido. Los bailarines en la pista se estaban separando, algunos para buscar comida y bebida, otros para encontrar nuevas parejas. El luchador se dirigió al líder de la banda, y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Si?- preguntó el SeeD.

_- Waltz for the Moon._- dijo Zell, simple y directamente, y apuntó el pulgar sobre su hombro, en dirección a Squall y Rinoa, quienes entraban en la pista de baile en ese momento. El SeeD parpadeó, y luego asintió, entendiendo. Zell sonrió, levantando los pulgares, y saltó del escenario, y corrió hacia la mesa de comida, su misión cumplida. El luchador agarró algunas galletitas, y se dio vuelta para ver a Quistis recostada sobre un pilar, observando la pareja moverse por la pista.

- Todo listo.- anunció él al acercarse, y Quistis asintió.

- Bien.- replicó ella, sonriendo.- Se merecen eso, sabés.

- Por supuesto.- replicó Zell, y luego trató de ver a través de la pista de baile, antes de masticar y tragar las galletitas que tenía.- ¿Necesitas pareja, Quistis?- preguntó él al terminar, y ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Estoy bien.- contestó ella con una sonrisa.- Andá a divertirte.

- Genial.- dijo Zell, y mientras lo decía, observó como Selphie arrastraba a Irvine a la pista, el sombrero del francotirador sobre la cabeza de la chica.- Siento lástima por aquel pobre infeliz.

Squall y Rinoa se ubicaron en la pista de baile, y esperaron que la música comenzara.

- Me pregunto que canción van a tocar.- comentó ella, y él encogió los hombros, observando el salón. Pudo ver s Zell junto a Quistis, y el luchador le dirigió un pulgar y una sonrisa manchada de galletitas, y él se congeló.

_Si le está haciendo tocar__ a la banda otro rock voy a _matarlo-

Su amenaza mental terminó al escuchar una suave serie de violines comenzando, y la melodía familiar sonó en sus oídos, arrastrando miles de memorias de la última vez que había bailado aquella canción. Él parpadeó, y la sonrisa de Zell se agrandó, si era posible, mientras Selphie aplaudía y alentaba abiertamente, y su agarre en la mano de Rinoa se apretó.

- Waltz for the Moon.- remarcó ella, feliz al sentir la familiar melodía.- ¿Te acordás?

- No puedo olvidarme.- replicó él, volviéndose hacia ella, y moviéndose en la posición correcta, un brazo en su espalda, el otro apretando en alto su mano.

Cuando los vientos y violines comenzaron a sonar al compás de la música, ellos comenzaron el vals, pies pisando en tiempo. Giraron en sincronización, sus pies y cuerpos partes de un todo, una pareja unida que fluía a través de la pista de baile en armonía. Sus piernas se movían, sus ojos nunca se abandonaban, y ambos sabían el siguiente paso que el otro tomaría, uno guiando al otro en sus partes del vals.

La canción comenzó a acelerarse, y ellos se apartaron, sosteniendo la mano derecha del otro en alto, avanzando en el lugar del otro, y rotando alrededor del otro. Sus manos se separaron, trazando movimiento alrededor de cada uno en perfecta sincronía, acercándose de nuevo y comenzando una serie de giros y pasos cercanos.

De repente, la canción comenzó a ir más despacio, y justo a tiempo, Squall y Rinoa se juntaron, cuerpos presionando contra el del otro en la pista. Él la miró a los ojos, y las luces se atenuaron, como siempre hacían cuando la canción tocaba un momento íntimo. Memorias de los fuegos artificiales sonaron en su mente, y como ella se había alejado mientras él estaba distraído, dejándolo solo de nuevo.

En instinto, él la abrazó más fuerte, queriendo impedir que eso sucediera de nuevo, y ella sonrió en la luz tenue.

- No me voy a escapar.- dijo ella, y él asintió.

- No te voy a dejar escapar, Rinoa.- replicó él.- Quedate cerca de mí. No voy a dejar que te vayas de nuevo.- mientras lo decía, Squall la abrazo con fuerza, y la besó en la pista de baile, mientras las parejas continuaban con su lento baile, celebrando la vida, el amor, y la victoria.

* * *

Squall levantó la cabeza lentamente y espió por la ventana.

No estaba seguro de cuándo se había dormido, ni tampoco qué hora era mientras se comenzaba a despertar. Había un débil resplandor plateado de sol en el horizonte, tornando el cielo en un gris iluminado y el océano en una sábana oscura y plateada, lo que significaba que probablemente era muy temprano en la mañana. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba a Squall al recostar su cabeza, y fortalecer el abrazo sobre el estomago de Rinoa.

Él podía sentir el calor de su piel contra la de él, y oler el delicado aroma que el sudor no había podido quitar. Squall exhaló suavemente y la besó en la mejilla, y sonrió al acurrucarse más cerca.

Tantas veces que casi la había perdido. En Ciudad Deling, en la batalla del Garden, y en el espacio exterior. Recordó cuando Seifer lo había torturado, y una de las cosas a las que él se había aferrado era la cara de ella, incluso antes de entender lo que sentía. Recordó el frío de su cuerpo comatoso, y la abrazó un poco más cerca, no queriendo soltarse de maravilloso calor. Recordó la batalla final con Ultimecia, y como su cólera al perderla había impulsado su último Límite contra el Guardian Force oscuro Griever.

Recordó a ella zambullirse en el tiempo y salvarlo cuando la desesperación casi lo había matado.

Él la había salvado tantas veces en cuerpo, y ella lo había salvado las mismas veces, o más, en espíritu. Dos almas, entrelazadas, sus futuros juntos de manera inextricable.

- Ya sé que dijiste que no necesitamos decirlo.- susurró él, casi debajo de su silenciosa y constante respiración.- Pero yo necesito decirlo de todas formas. Rinoa… te amo.

Con aquellas palabras, y los recuerdos felices de la noche anterior, el balcón, el baile, y después, Squall Leonhart regresó a su pacífico y silencioso sueño, sus brazos envolviendo a la mujer que amaba.

En su agarre, la joven Hechicera abrió levemente un ojo, y sonrió.

- Yo también te amo, Squall.- susurró ella.

* * *

-

* * *

**N/A:** Modificado porque la versión anterior no me gustaba. Esta está mejor, más romántica, feliz, y cursi. Un simple one-shot para Navidad y Año Nuevo, mejorado, toma lugar al final de Final Fantasy VIII. Dedicado a todos los fanáticos del Squall/Rinoa. ¡Espero que les guste!

_-Chock_


End file.
